


Eleven News Articles About Night Vale

by Deerman3



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, smash that like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerman3/pseuds/Deerman3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil's show but a different format.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleven News Articles About Night Vale

## Three Things About This Friendly Desert Community (The First Will Warm Your Heart!) 

## Three Helicopters To Know And Look Out For (The Third One Will Frighten You!) 

## Gatorade Is The New Soda : Two Healthy Alternatives To Give Your Children While Playing In The Sand Wastes 

## Five Characteristics Of New Scientist In Town That Will Knock Your Socks Off! 

## New Waterfront Recreation Area : Three Features And All The Facts You Need 

## BREAKING : Something Surprising Under Lane Five At The Bowling Alley? 

## Three Wild Things Scientists Discovered About Night Vale! 

Alligators, Can They Eat Your Children? 

##  You Won't Believe What Happened To This Gymnasium When An Air Plane Appeared In It! 

##  One Thing The Government Does NOT Want You To Know About The Tiered Heavens (And Where To Go For Help To Stop Knowing!) 

##  One Thing You Need To Read Before You Sleep Tonight, Night Vale, One Thing


End file.
